Two Sides of Me
by kiruchi
Summary: ever wondered about how Naruto thinks of his life? Naruto centric...[Oneshot]


**A/N: **well the story is about naruto's life, in my perspective. Dont blame me if i'm not a good writer. Just leave your review and i'll try to do better newt time. . Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: _I DONT OWN NARUTO.._**

**

* * *

**

**Two Sides of Me**

Hey there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, as people prefer to call me as Dead last or Konoha's loud mouth ninja. I don't really give a damn about all their insults they're throwing to but, somehow it hurts to know that the people around me berate me like they really know me personally.

Insults. All my life I've been living with that. Villagers sneers at me, giving off their dark glares at my way and everything. Hell, it's like only the pervert sennin, Jiraiya, Iruka-sensei, Shizune-san and Granny Tsunade is the ones who actually care for me. Only four of them or six, if I add the old man in the ramen stand together with his daughter, who will mourn for me if ever I die. If you ask me about my teammates, they are also like those villagers, always tells me of how idiot I am and weak. Kakashi-sensei always focuses on that Sasuke-bastard; actually he's the only one in our team who he trains. Talking about doing everything as a team because we are team in here, but no that so-called copy nin would rather teach a child prodigy than the village's idiot or even Sakura-chan. Sasuke, being a bastard as always because he's sensei's favorite, would always criticize me for a dobe. Genius as they say, this guy is the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre making him valuable to our village and a skillful ninja for others. While he, on the other hand, would always act coldly as if telling others that they didn't worth his time. Sakura-chan, my crush, also throws me all those berating words and praise Sasuke. Sometimes life could be so unfair. The villagers hate me for what I hold inside of me. Something that I don't have any control on.

Twelve years ago, the nine tailed fox demon attacked this village. The Yondaime Hokage can't do anything but to seal it to a newborn baby. And that baby is me. I know I can't really remove their grudge to me, yet I'm happy to know that the fourth use me to save this village and wanted to protect it and also the people who've always hated me. But it's hard to become a Hokage especially if almost all of the people in our village hated me and degrades me. Sometimes, I just want to stop pretending in everything that I do. I want to stop breathing, stop being so cheerful, stop being so loud. I just want to cry, I've been alone for many years just because of this damn fox. But to admit it, the fox's demonic powers have many uses, freaking chakra stamina, and regenerating abilities and if needed, I can heighten my sense in a fight. This village just can't see who I really was behind the demon inside me.

But, I know, if I wait. Maybe, just maybe, this village will accept me for who I am, not for what is inside me. Someday this loneliness I fell will somehow minimize if not disappear, and if that happens I could finally let go of my fake smiles and give off a real smile that I've always wanted. I'm very lonely in the inside, but I have to just laugh at it sometimes 'cause I'm very tired of crying, when no one sees me. I'll just show them that I'm strong enough without the Kyuubi and gain their respect.

Sometimes, Believing is all we have in this cruel world.

Yeah, I'll just keep on believing on what my future will hold in me. I won't give up to whatever hindrances will awaits me. I'll just keep on living with my life and someday I will reach my dreams. I'll still remember that I'm the lonely kid in the dark and cheery type in the light.

I know I can achieve it. I'll just to believe in myself. The lonely kid inside me and the hyperactive me, will always go on.

That's the two sides of me. The two sides that I couldn't throw away. I'll just keep on dreaming, well, not just dreaming but I'll also achieve it in the future. From there everyone will finally acknowledge my existence. Like what I always dream of…

-The End-

* * *

**PS: **i think its kind of amess to me? Pls. Help Me. REVIEW. I need it so badly, especially comments! 


End file.
